100 temas, 100 historias
by hana-kitzu
Summary: 100 Temas relacionados con la pareja TaichiXDaisuke o DaisukeXTaichi. ;
1. Tema 003

Finales

**Finales.**

Tenía aquella vida en sus manos, aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo le transmitía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho y por muy triste que fuera la realidad aquella sonrisa tan característica de su ser continuaba en esos labios sin ningún arrepentimiento, como si lo que estuviera a punto de suceder no era nada del otro mundo.

**No temas.**

Le escuchó hablar. Podía sentir los miles de pares de ojos puestos sobres sus manos en aquel cuello, listo para recibir su fuerza y romperse como si de una muñeca se tratase.

¡Que ironía! Tantas veces deseo poder tocar esa piel y ahora que podía sólo era para acabar con esta locura.

Era suave, como siempre lo había imaginado en sus fantasías, pero no deseaba sentirla si sólo era para matarlo, no podía, no quería, no lo deseaba.

**Sabes que es la única opción.**

Le escuchó nuevamente hablar, pero apenas lograba ejercer algo de fuerza en sus manos para lograr su cometido, es que era tan difícil, es que le era casi imposible lograrlo.

**Vamos Daisuke... por favor.**

Abrió los ojos, el tacto de las manos de Taichi en sus mejillas le daban algo de fuerza para continuar con aquel acto despiadado, pero no pudo seguir luchando cuando lo escuchó hablar por última vez.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo ya se encontraba apoyado ante aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo, escuchando el corazón acelerado, sintiendo el aliento cálido y entrecortado.

No hubo lucha, simplemente se dejo eliminar, apenas reaccionó cuando el cuerpo lentamente se convertía en pequeñas luces de color dorado, desintegrándose lentamente.

Las miradas seguían posadas en su figura, si, ahora sólo su figura porque el otro cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, las luces se habían ido por algún lado que sinceramente ya no le interesaba... ya nada le interesaba.

Lentamente aquellas sombras fueron alejándose, algo sorprendidas, pero tranquilas. El Digimundo se encontraba en paz nuevamente.

Daisuke golpeó el suelo con sus puños, una vez, luego otra y luego ya no paraba de golpear el suelo, aún acostado, en el mismo lugar en el que el otro había desaparecido.

Cuando los demás niños elegidos lograron llegar, sólo encontraron al chico portador del valor-amistad histérico, golpeando el suelo con sus manos sangrantes por la fuerza ejercida, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo tal acción.

Detenerlo fue una locura y cuando ya tenían pensado amarrarlo el joven observo a la pequeña muchacha portadora de la luz.

**Lo... Kari... **Ocultó el rostro, no podía decirle lo que había hecho, menos si conocía los sentimientos de aquella niña por su hermano.

**Tranquilo Daisuke. **La joven se agachó, observando al devastado adolescente con ternura.

**Pero Kari... Tai... Taichi esta... por mi culpa y...**

**¿Taichi? ¿De qué hablas? **

Daisuke levantó el rostro, sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo, pero el desconcierto era la nueva expresión que adornaba su rostro, más aún al notar la confusión de la elegida de la luz.

**Taichi... tu hermano... tu... **

**Pero si yo no tengo hermano.**

Daisuke se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras, observó a los demás niños y todos parecían verlo confundido e incluso con pena.

"Esto no puede"

**¡¡Qué clase de final es este?! ¡¡Odio el Digimundo!! ¡¡Odio todo esto!! ¡¡Taichi!!**

Los recuerdos de aquel joven habían desaparecido por completo, el digimundo y su mundo estaban salvados, pero la memoria de Taichi y su esfuerzo por salvarlo fueron sacados de forma cruel en las mentes de todos. ¿Por qué? Era la única pregunta que se hacía.

No le importó a los demás, quería irse, se sentía un asesino y la culpa lo destrozaba, más al ver que nadie recordaba a ese joven tan valiente.

**Odio este final.**

Susurró cuando todos regresaban al mundo real.

Inicio 16/07/07

Final 12/08/07


	2. Tema 039

**Sabor.**

**Luego se añade poco a poco sobre la nata semimontada. **Susurraba con una gran sonrisa mientras realizaba el acto mencionado, luego se dedicó a leer lo que seguía de la receta.

**Mezclar cuidadosamente hasta obtener una pasta cremosa. **Se quedó viendo la hoja algo confundido.

Ehm, Taichi. Una voz se escuchó en medio de la cocina, tratando con ello de obtener la atención del mayor.

**Dime Davis. **Habló sin pensar, aún con la vista fija en la receta, debía resolver su problema con la mezcla.

**¡¡Taichi escúchame!! **El tono fue lo suficientemente alto para recibir la atención que pedía.

**¿Qué pasa?**

**¿Por qué diablos me tienes sobre esta fuente? Estoy lleno de plátano molido, limón y azúcar.**

Gritó algo desesperado y asustado, mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse de aquellas cuerdas con las cuales Taichi lo había capturado. Más sólo recibió una sonrisa traviesa por parte del mayor.

**No es obvio Davis, estoy preparando mi postre.**

Y sin más se fue acercando, al fin resolviendo el problema de la mezcla.

**Fin.**

Inicio – término 16/11/07


	3. Tema 096

**Darse cuenta.**

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos al momento de ver a Daisuke en sus ilusiones, como si este nunca hubiera tenido alguna preocupación, como si todo estuviera normal y en cierto aspecto eso les alegró y motivó para poder derrotar a su enemigo por completo en el Digimundo.

Mas nadie sabía lo que aquel niño realmente ocultaba. El también había caído en la trampa del Digimon maligno, sólo que no tuvo que esperar ni siquiera un minuto para darse cuenta que todo era una ilusión, una farsa.

Daisuke se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar su dolor cuando los demás muchachos le sonreían y comentaban sobre su fuerza y valor. Pero todavía debían derrotar a ese Digimon que incluso él había creído en que falló en ese momento.

Pero es que era tan obvio, aún podía sentir su calor y su aliento en su oreja susurrándole palabras dulces y cariñosas. No, definitivamente ese no era Taichi y definitivamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor era falso, una mentira, un deseo. Porque eso era, su deseo y cuando lo vio ahí sonriéndole supo que había caído en una trampa, regresando a la normalidad, a la verdadera realidad. Una en la cual Taichi lo veía solamente como un pequeño e inquieto niño enamorado de Kari.

Inicio – término: 14/07/07


	4. Tema 097

San Valentín

Bien, debía admitirlo, estaba nervioso, tan nervioso como para que su cuerpo se encontrara tan tieso como un fierro. Mantenía el rostro agachado, quizás para seguir ocultando el gran sonrojo que adornaba todo su rostro ¿Pero en qué diablos pensaba cuándo se le ocurrió semejante idea?

-¿Es una broma?

Increíblemente su cuerpo se tensó más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar la otra voz y como pudo negó con la cabeza, aún con ambos brazos estirados, sosteniendo la cajita envuelta en papel verde claro y cinta oscura del mismo color. ¡Era un hombre! Nunca iba a entregar un presente con corazones, flores, animalitos y rosa por todos lados, muchos menos a la persona que le gustaba.

Cuando no sintió el peso del presente, no evitó levantar la cabeza, aún sonrojado y avergonzado a más no poder. Podía tener el presente, pero aquel joven podía lanzárselo de vuelta, aunque aquello afectaría considerablemente su autoestima.

Mas no pasó nada, la sonrisa era genuina y pudo notar un sonrojo en las otras mejillas, apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya sonreía como el estúpido que era.

-Bien, gracias... supongo- Siguió hablando la voz.

-Yo, lamento si te incomoda esta situación-

Silencio, se retó nuevamente por ser tan estúpido, era obvio que estaba incómodo.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero al menos escogiste un lugar tranquilo para entregármelo-

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando ambos estaban riéndose y le pareció aún más sorprendente que se encontraran caminando juntos a casa.

-Bueno, gracias nuevamente-

Sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos y luego como le decía algo que apenas estaba procesando.

-Bien Davis hasta mañana entonces-

-Claro, adiós... Taichi-

Lo vio marcharse y cuando reaccionó se puso a correr más que feliz, de alguna forma debía eliminar toda esa tensión acumulada, había servido, de alguna forma había servido su plan tonto y de niña.

Corrió hasta su casa, gritando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan grande como su felicidad, ignoró los gritos de las personas que pasaban, pero de pronto se detuvo con el rostro pálido. Algo le había dicho Tai, algo le había susurrado.

-Oh Dios-

No lo recordaba, no podía recordar las palabras de Tai.

Inicio, término 24/02/08


End file.
